Fu-tu-re
"Fu-tu-re" (ミ•ラ•イ Mi-ra-i?) is one of the ending theme songs for the Japanese version of Sonic X. It was used for episodes 1-13. During the show's original run, it was used from April 6, 2003 to June 29, 2003. An instrumental version of the song is played in the ending credits of the French dub of Sonic X. Recording Credits * Performed by: RUN&GUN, Yuya Miyashita (CV: Yusei Fudo) * Record Label: Marvelous Lyrics Japanese Tabidatsu junbi wa dekita kai? Mata hitotsu asa ga kuru Atarashī shatsu ni kigaete Kurayami wo nukedasō Nemuranai machi wa kyō mo Bokura wo tada mimamotteiru Atarashī uta wo kikaseyō ka Nakitaku naru yō na dekigoto Wake mo naku omoidasu Būtsu no kakato wo narashite Isogiashi kakenukeyō Umaku yaru no mo ī kedo Bukiyō de tachitomatteiru Sonna kimi ga totemo itoshī To be shine! To be free! Kowagaranai de Toki no nami wo norikoeru kara Haruka tōi michi wo mezashite iku Taikutsu na hibi yo sayonara Mayō koto nani mo nai Būtsu wo kataku shimenaoshi Ano doa wo akete miyō Nemuranai machi ga kyō mo Shizuka ni tada mimamotteiru Kimi to boku ga hajimatteyuku! To be shine! To be free! Tomadowanai de Toki no nami wa tsuyoku yasahī Sugu ni sugu ni kimi wo mukae ni yuku Kimi to boku no sekai wo terasō To be shine, to be free Kowagaranai de Toki no nami wo norikoeru kara To be shine, to be free Tomadowanai de Toki no nami wa tsuyoku yasashī Haruka tōi michi no mukō gawa e Sugu ni sugu ni kimi wo mukae ni yuku Kimi to boku no mirai mitsukeyō ze Kanji 旅立つ準備はできたかい? またひとつ朝が来る 新しいシャツに着がえて 暗闇を抜け出そう 眠らない街は今日も 僕らをただ見守っている 新しい歌を聞かせようか 泣きたくなるような出来事 理由もなく思い出す ブーツのかかとを鳴らして 急ぎ足 駆け抜けよう 上手くやるのもいいけど 不器用で立ち止まっている そんな君がとても愛しい To be shine! To be free! 恐がらないで 時代(とき)の波を乗り越えるから はるか遠い道を目指していく 退屈な日々よサヨナラ 迷う事何もない ブーツを固く締め直し あのドアを開けてみよう 眠らない街が今日も 静かにただ見守っている 君と僕が始まってゆく! To be shine! To be free! 戸惑わないで 時代(とき)の波は強く優しい すぐにすぐに君を迎えに行く 君と僕の世界を照らそう To be shine! To be free! 恐がらないで 時代(とき)の波を乗り越えるから To be shine! To be free! 戸惑わないで 時代(とき)の波は強く優しい はるか遠い道の向こう側へ すぐにすぐに君を迎えに行く 君と僕の未来 見つけようぜ！ English You ready for the trip? Just one more day to go Put on a new shirt And let's take off into the night The sleepless city is even today Still just looking over us Why don't we sing it a new song Events that makes you want to cry Are remembered without reason With the sound of our boots' heels Let's run through quickly Doing things skillfully may be fine But as we are clumsily standing here That's what I really like about you To shine bright, and be free Nothing to be afraid of. Pass the waves of the eras, And let's start aiming for that far off spring road Say goodbye to the boring days Do it without hesitation Retighten the boots once more And let's open that door The sleepless city is even today Quietly just looking over us Let's start from here! To shine bright, and be free Nothing to be confused about The waves of time are strong yet gentle Soon I will meet you there Let's light up our world To shine bright, and be free Nothing to be afraid of. Since we've rode the waves of time, To shine bright, and be free Nothing to be confused about The waves of time are strong yet gentle To the other side of the far spring road, Soon I will meet you there Let's go and find our future Triva if Yusei Fudo voiced by Yuya MiyashitaCategory:Sonic X Songs Category:Song By Yusei Fudo Category:Songs Category:Silly Songs